Worthy of Sin
by MidoriEyes
Summary: Shuichi Shindou, a fairly new angel with something missing in his life. Eiri Yuki, a demon whose judgment was wrongly accused. Both cross paths and can't seem to shake the feeling that they were meant to be...but will each other's enemies tear them apart?
1. Angels

A/N: Hello again! This is KawaiiEarBiter saying that I'm NOT giving up on my ongoing fic My Chobitchan, and that I just got the most powerful inspiration to write a devil/angel story with Gravitation. I have many ideas for this story and if I don't write them down I'm afraid of losing this muse of mine. So here's my new fic!

**:Worthy of Sin:**

_Chapter 1: Angels_

_It was an accident._

_A mistake._

_A fluke._

_A flaw… in the quilted tapestry of life._

_So weak was it's knitting, that a loose thread had the potential to become an unwinding string of destruction. Day by day it would unravel from it's bindings and in a snag of a moment it would release the single square among millions of others. It makes other squares around it seem incomplete, and leave the surrounding area in such a sad state of emptiness. And now was the time to decide. Would the fallen square be kept to sew on another day, on a tapestry far more ethereal than the last…_

"To purgatory."

… _or thrown into the fire?_

………………………………...

………………………………...

………………………………...

………………………

………………

………

…

'But…… it wasn't my fault……… why…………. Why did it have to be?……………………………...'

----------------------------

----------------------------

Even if it was seen every day, even if it has and will exist for as long as time allows, there was still no greater sight than the Kingdom when the morning sun kissed it's golden skyline. One had never seen such an array of colors given off the Pearly Gates in this early hour. At the top of the barred doors sat two sleeping figures of gold doves, and as the horizon's light touched the polished wings they sprang to life in a splash of illumination. The smaller of the two doves flew off into the center of the Kingdom, and the larger, with a piece of greenery held by its beak, flitted towards the Great Hall.

In the "town square", you could call it, the smaller dove settled on the top of a bronze perch, puffed up it's feathers, and began to sing. Usually, normal doves wouldn't be known to have a singing ability like a lark or blue bird, but in the Kingdom there was no question as to why or how this certain bird was able to resonate the most heavenly of all songs heard by man.

Unfortunately, there was one person in this sacred land who didn't appreciate the dutiful wakeup call of the dove. He lay in his bed of wheat-colored sheets and pillows, and promptly pulled the silk over his head in an attempt to block out the Kingdom's little own alarm clock.

"Just a few more minutes…"

Shuichi Shindou. Junior angel. Age: 19. Currently in training to become a Guardian. Overall progress: poor.

From the depths of the bedding, the young angel slowly lifted his head to peer out his window, shoulder length magenta hair falling limply on either side of his flushed face. The violet pools finally revealed themselves after the eye lids had trouble opening and saw how the saffron orb in the sky gently laid across the tops of marble buildings and cast a dust engraved light into his lonely room.

A beautiful scene it was. The same old scene he saw every day…

"Sigh…"

Shuichi rose from his bed using his wings to gracefully lift him up, which was considered a lazy action having to use your wings for something as simple as that. He stretched until each individual feather was spread out as far as they could go. It was truly the best feeling in the world.

By the look of the sun, he had ten minutes until he had to be there. So, without further delay, Shuichi got dressed in his standard training uniform which consisted of white pants, a hip length white robe with a white tie around the waist. He could adjust the sleeves as he liked from sleeveless to long, a nice feature when they working harder than usual. He kept an orange hair band around his wrist when he wanted to put his hair up so it wouldn't get in his way while flying. It wasn't proper dress code for his training, but the teachers couldn't do anything about it. Punishment wasn't one of their methods in the Kingdom. Everyone believed that you learn from your own mistakes. Much good _that_ did them.

The Junior angel yawned for a second and flapped his wings a few times to get them warmed up. It didn't take long for him to start floating, and then take off from his window at full speed. The feeling of the morning wind rushing against his face helped him get into high spirits for the day. He still relished in the idea of flying and having something of which the only other creatures possessed were birds. All the other angels thought nothing of the phenomenon since they were so used to having wings. But Junior angels are those who are new to the heavens and haven't received a position in the Kingdom yet. Shuichi was aiming for the easiest and most abundant job there was for an angel… guardian angel, simply known as a Guardian.

There are so many people on earth and so many newborns everyday, that there's never a spot that isn't filled for a Guardian. Their duty is to protect their chosen persons and make sure no evil spirits creep into that human's soul. Usually, it's giving a hint to the person to do or not to do something, stop them from crossing busy traffic unconsciously, and simply helping them in time of need. When their host pray, the Guardians take those prayers and bring them to their Lord. Unfortunately, this is a time when the human is most vulnerable. Being on earth, an angel's powers are minimized quite a bit, limited to helping their chosen one, so they have to hand deliver as many prayers as they can to the Lord and come back as quickly as possible so that nothing happens to their person. At times like these, demons like to come out and mess around with the humans because the Guardians have left. This can sometimes lead to dire consequences, and on rare occasions… death.

Humans are killed due to demons' recklessness only when an angel isn't there, or that person doesn't have a Guardian. Of course, the demon doesn't cause the damage directly, but sets up the scene so that something harmful does happen. Compared to evil spirits which just bother humans with internal problems between good and evil, demons are far worse and much more dangerous when in contact with humans.

The heavens knew they had to find a way to get rid of these dark creatures, thus was invented another form of angel. The Arch angels. They had the power to expel demons from their victims and sat very high up in the "food chain" when it came to angels. Basically, they sit at the right hand of their Lord and have the most power out of all the heavenly beings in the Kingdom. Some call them the royal advisors, but there are those who think the Arch's are a little stuck up. But know one would dare say so out loud.

As soon as Shuichi got to heaven, he wanted to stick with the easiest thing there was to do in this place, and that was a Guardian. But he wasn't the best student…

"Alright my Junior angels! Can everybody hear me in the back?" A Master Guardian angel spoke while gliding about the group. M.G. angels not only protect their human hosts, but they are also able to expel minor spirit demons from the person as well. They turn into Arch angels once they start banishing real demons. But each M.G. angel taught a class of Junior angels to become Guardians. They would always say to everyone "Baby steps! We must first learn how to walk before we learn how to fly!" That was the motto, which Shuichi thought was pretty stupid since he already knew how to walk just fine.

"Now, today we will teach you all what to do when a demon approaches you and your host. First of all, do not panic! The demon will not come near you if you don't seem intimidated. What you must do is press the button you all have on your crucifixes around your necks. This will either call upon a Master Guardian angel or an Arch to help you out (whichever one is available at the moment). They will expel the demon while you keep watch on your human." Each Junior angel had a golden cross necklace that kept demon spirits away and could be used to call for help from a higher ranking angel whenever they were in trouble. The button was disguised as a small red stone in the center of the crucifix.

Shuichi had never encountered a demon before, but he sure didn't want to have the chance, so he kept his emergency necklace on at all times.

"Okay! Wings everyone!" The M.G. angel yelled across the group. The Juniors spread them far and wide until it was like a blanket of feathers. "Flap them a few times if you must, and we're off!" The teacher then opened a portal from the Kingdom to Earth and headed in. The other students followed after, including Shuichi, and another M.G. came in from behind to make sure everyone got through and weren't planning on skipping class.

----------------------

----------------------

"Man! That was so funny when Takashi nearly made Ryo pee his pants! I didn't know he could do such a good demon impression." Hiroshi laughed while flying backwards with his hands behind his head for support.

"Yeah! But good thing there weren't any real demons today. Remember those spirits we saw hanging all over that one person? The guy was practically drenched in them!" Shuichi added in.

"Uh huh, and then the Guardian angel came back and was freaking out about it! He must have been gone a little too long. But I can't imagine that human has prayed for anything in his _life_!"

"Right, I know." The two Juniors had a good chuckle about all the incidents that happened today at class.

Hiro sighed heavily and spoke, "So, how are you doing in training? I didn't get to be in the same small group as you today."

Hiroshi Nakano. Junior angel. Age: 19. Currently in training to become a Guardian angel, to Master Guardian, and then Arch. Overall progress: excellent.

"Well…" Shuichi started to answer. "… it's not bad… but it's not going well either."

"Have you been slacking off again? You know those M.G.'s have eyes in the back of their heads." Hiro playfully shook his finger at his magenta-haired friend.

"Yeah, I know. But I can't help it! I get so sucked into human life on Earth, that I start paying attention to what's around me instead of the actual lecture. I mean, how do they expect you to learn when there's all those people?! It's too crowded."

"But it's not like they're bothering you."

"Yes they are. I swear sometimes I can see them laughing at my expense. 'Look, there's the little angel that couldn't!' "

"Now you're just talking about our class. This doesn't have anything to do with humans, does it." Hiro frowned.

"Sigh… you're so lucky Hiro. You're smart, talented, good with humans, and the M.G.'s all like you. You're gonna get an Arch position for sure." Shuichi moped in self pity.

"Well, it's what I've been working toward. I really want to work along side our Lord and give myself a better life than what I had on Earth. Nothing but gangs and guns down there. I feel like I can accomplish something up here, you know?" The red head smiled to himself.

"…"

"Shuichi? You okay?….. Listen, I know you feel like you're not doing well now, but things'll get better. I mean, this is heaven dude! They're not going to drop you like someone would for a regular job on Earth just because you're struggling. You'll find something you're talented at too. I know it."

"Hm. Thanks Hiro. Thanks for trying the cheer me up. But if I'm going to be here for the rest of my life… well, I just don't want to struggle for that long." The Junior looked off into the late afternoon sun. Classes ended around noon and this is when Shuichi and Hiro hooked up to talk. They went to a field where no one else really visited, and just did what best friends do.

The first time they met was at the Pearly Gates on their journey to the Kingdom. Soon, both boys were going on about each other's death stories and comforting one another in this strange and scary time. But in the end they got through it, and Michael was always there to help too.

"Say, Hiro." Shuichi had a curious look on his face.

"Hm?"

"Do you think… angels can make prayers to the Lord?"

"…Why do you ask?"

"I don't know. Just wondering." Shuichi shrugged.

"I'm sure they can. I've never tried though 'cause I figured since we lived here that we'd have everything we'd want."

"Yeah… I guess." The Junior angel still seemed unsettled.

"Seriously, why are you asking? You not have enough excitement in your life as it is?"

"You call all this exciting?"

"Okay, point taken. But it's the only thing we've got, right? What else were you thinking of?"

Shuichi pondered over that question for a while. "I… I don't know. Something's missing though. I know it. It's an emptiness I feel that I don't think can be fulfilled here, in heaven."

A silence stretched out between the two friends for a moment or so.

"You're just missing life on Earth. I've heard about angels going through this phase of longing after dying. You're just remembering the life you lived with your family and friends. I went through this the first week I was here, but after a while it wares off, trust me." Hiro dropped it at that.

"……… Maybe… maybe you're right." Shuichi nodded, but only to reassure himself, which wasn't working at the time. For some reason, he didn't think that was why he felt this way. But in a place where you could have anything you wanted and find all the answers of life, how could he possibly feel something was missing?

"Better head back. It's getting late. See you tomorrow Shu!" Hiro waved and went towards a different direction where his home was.

"See you later!" Shuichi called back and slowly flew to his home, all the while still puzzling over his internal conflict. "Maybe I am missing life on Earth. I thought I already got over that phase, but I guess today's trip with the class caught me off guard when we went by my neighbourhood." Shuichi arrived at his small haven and sat on the window sill for a while.

"Hiro's got it all together. He'll definitely become the next Arch angel. And I… I'll be helping old lady's across the street. What a life…"

Shuichi sighed and closed his sheer curtains, falling immediately into his lush bed.

"Oh Lord… I don't know if you take prayers from us angels, but please… let me find what I'm missing. It's torturing not knowing if there's something more for me out there. So… yeah…. Amen." Shuichi ended awkwardly. "We'll see if _that_ gets through the hot line…" He said hopelessly and turned away from the window, intending on getting an early sleep.

A/N: Okay! That was the first chapter! Sorry if it was kind of boring, but it'll get better soon! You'll all love Yuki, I know it! And there's tons of scenes in this fic that I find you'll all like as well (lecherous grin). Anyway, review if you want and I'll put up the next chapter soon!


	2. Demons

A/N: Now we move to the dark side of the story. The last chapter described all the angels, and now it's the demons' turn to be in the spot light. So basically the first two chapters are giving you a summary of what the angels and demons are, how they're relationship is, and what they do.

RATING: I rated this fic M because I wasn't sure if I was going to do a lemon or not… I gave up writing lemons a long time ago, but I think I may have enough courage to go ahead and just do it. This story feels like it calls for some of that kind of action anyway. I mean, the forces of good and evil have to "work together" at some point, if ya know what I'm sayin'. Anyway, I'm sure the public _wouldn't exactly _disagree with me putting a lemon in it, but who knows. You'll just have to wait and see.

Okay, enough of that. On with the fic!

_Chapter 2: Demons_

'_Mom… Dad… why? It's all my fault… Why did it have to be?……………………………...'._

_There's a difference between fate and destiny. Fate is something you can't push off yourself. It's a part of who you are and what will become of your life. It is something we do not have a choice of._

_Destiny is the figment you're born with. It leads a two lane future, and leaves you with a decision. You can follow it, or deny it. It's freedom of choice._

_Is it possible to have both fate and a destiny all in one? Can there be different times in life where a single person can possess a fate but still follow their destiny? Does the choice between fate and destiny itself exist?_

_Down these _**two**_ paths, there is only _**one**_ way to find out…_

_--------------------------------_

_--------------------------------_

Out of all the dancing flames, all the white hot ash strewn across the cracked wasteland, all the fiery flares in the pitch black expanse of Hell, one light burned brighter than all of them. Smoke oozed from it's flickering cinders, curling around the air and dissolving before the nightly sky. It was a light that could be mistaken for any other lick of fire in this pungent stink of a hole, but had only one witness… and that's the person initiating this tiny light.

Eiri Yuki. Demon. Age: 25. No current occupation. Enjoys trekking out to Earth at night.

Eiri took a long drag of his cigarette until the light at the end of his cancerous stick was a bright orange. Letting out a smoky breath he tilted his head up to Hell's night sky. It consisted of a darkness that one would have only witnessed from his mother's womb. A few flames spouted up here and there from the fire pits scattered around this area. It was the only place he could come and think to himself without anyone bothering him and without the sounds of torturing going on.

Hell was one nasty place. He heard stories of it when he was young, but he didn't expect any of it to be partly true. Of course, the Devil didn't have horns, a pointy tail or a red pitch fork, and the land wasn't completely covered in fire, only certain parts of Hell had badlands like the one Eiri was hanging out in.

The rest was constructed like an empire. A black steel gate separated the outside of Hell from it's residents and it's lord, Lucifer. If there was ever a more unmerciful, unforgiving, and ruthless angel, it would be him. After God had thrown him out of the Kingdom for his self-absorbed actions, the king of Hell wouldn't let Earth rest until the humans suffered as much as he did. Plus, it interfered with the angels' work, and he liked to mess around with his past brethren, not that any of them were his friends in the first place. What he wanted most was to bring heaven to it's downfall. There was still a debate on how this plan should take place, but some things were starting to come together, and one of the demons might have found a flaw in the angels' "security system", in a manner of speaking. Now all he needed was proof, and the plan would go from blue prints to Dooms Day in no time.

Putting that aside, Eiri didn't much care for anything there was in Hell. It was a very unbecoming place full of scum and pain. Whenever new arrivals came, it was always the same routine. Questions, torture, breaking the victim, and turning. Turning was another word for transforming the human into one of them. A demon. And if the recipient refused this offer from hurt and humiliation, there was always hard labour…

… or eternal darkness.

It was another form of death, except you stay awake for all eternity, floating in a clouded abyss of nothing but darkness until you finally go insane. It was the worst punishment anyone could ever think of. It was a demon's only fear.

'Course, that was all a bunch of bull to Eiri. There were plenty more treacherous things in life he'd rather go to eternal darkness for.

The blonde demon's bare foot crushed the glowing stick until it was nothing but a smear of ash on the ground. It didn't hurt. He was used to fire by now, after all that torturing _he_ went through when he first arrived. He only wished he were at his senses then so he could spend an eternity in darkness instead of this place.

Why _did _pick to stay in Hell? That fact was pondering him to no end. There was nothing more he wanted then but to be alone, to stay as far away from reality as possible. So why did he choose this fate? There wasn't any unfinished business he had to attend to. Was there?…….

…Was there something missing?

Eiri's cat-like eyes jerked to his right in search of the presence he suddenly felt. It wasn't threatening, but it did startle him.

"Who's there?" He asked in a menacing tone. He never wanted to seem like his guard was down.

"Dammit! How does he do that?!" A black-haired demon slithered out from behind a craggy boulder along with two others.

"He's Satan's son I tell ya!" A flaming red head announced.

"Come now. He might take that to offence." The last one said, his bald head reflecting brilliantly under the flaming sky.

"Sigh… what in hell do you all want?" Eiri rolled his eyes and turned his gaze towards the horizon.

"Aw, come on, Eiri! We were a little bored so we came to look for you!"

"Yeah, right. Like you could ever get bored, Aeroth." The blonde retorted.

The dark-haired known as Aeroth shrugged and went to lean on the rocks next to his companion. It was hard to say they were actually friends, but Aeroth was the one who showed Eiri the ropes of Hell after he was turned into a demon. So the two were on good terms with each other.

"I've seen you come out here a couple of times, Eiri. What's got you so fascinated with this dump?" He asked while picking up a few pebbles to throw into a small gorge ahead of them.

"What's it to you?"

"Okay, okay. Not my business. Whatever man, I get it." Aeroth backed away playfully. "But you haven't been yourself lately, so I'm just showing a little brotherly love from one demon to another." He smirked.

"Since when did the word "love" learn on your lips?" Eiri asked poetically.

"Oh, shut-up." He hit him in the arm. The other guys chuckled.

"Why'd you really come out here, Aeroth?" The blonde inquired.

"Well…" The dark-haired demon started. "… Me, Cassius and Hideki have seen how tense you've been lately. So we thought that it'd be our pleasure to take you out with us to Earth this gloriously clear night." The demon put on his signature Cheshire cat smile.

Eiri looked at the group for a moment, closed his eyes and sighed. "Well, I don't think I'll have a choice."

"That's the spiri-"

"Oh, and by the way. It's 'Cassius, Hideki, and I'." Eiri corrected as he walked by his chums.

"Yeah, whatever Mister Grammar nazi. Let's go." He signalled for his friends to come along and in one fowl swoop they spread their ebony black demon wings and flew off into a portal Aeroth had created leading to Earth.

-------------------------------

-------------------------------

It was Sunday. A day of rest, the Sabbath, which applied to the angels as well. Of course, a Guardian's job was never done, but all the other angels were free to do as they pleased, even visit Earth (but with the supervision of a higher rank).

Shuichi usually hung out with his best friend Hiro around the Great Hall. They got to see Michael there once in a while when he came out to greet the residences. Michael was a very prestigious Arch angel, and the one that welcomed new arrivals into the Kingdom. He was a form of savior for Shuichi who had gotten lost on his way to heaven. But the Arch had lead the boy to the right direction, and that's why Shuichi was here today. He always gave Michael a hug, and/or glomp, when he emerged from the Great Hall.

Sure enough, the doors opened and out strode a line of Arch angels, smiling and greeting each resident there to see them. As soon as Shuichi saw the first sign of platinum blonde hair, he lunged forward into the crowd and latched onto that particular person with earnest. Hiro made his way through the sea of people to find the Arch angel Michael fallen victim to his clingy friend.

"Michael!!" The magenta-haired Junior squealed with delight. "I've missed you so much! It feels like it's been years!"

"Shuichi. I thought we talked about how you approach me when I exit the Great Hall…" The Arch smiled half-heartedly, amused at his chibi angel's unchanged habits.

"Sorry Michael-sama. Shuichi's just a little hyper this morning." He dragged his friend off of the Arch.

"No worries, Hiro. And please, I've told you once, I've told you twice, I've told you many times, call me Michael. Just Michael." He smiled.

"Right." The red head scratched the back of his scalp.

"So Michael! How are things with the Lord?" Shuichi jumped up exuberantly.

"Fine actually. There hasn't been much trouble with demons lately. Evil spirits are getting easier to expel nowadays, and the death count has gotten smaller over the last few years because of it."

"Awesome! That'll teach mean ol' Satan!" Shuichi growled, showing his bravery.

"Shuichi, don't go and jinx us!" Hiro whispered harshly.

"Ha ha! I'm glad nothing has changed with you two since I've been cooped up in the Great Hall."

Michael. Arch angel. Age: Earth years (basically born at the beginning of time). Serves at the Lord's right hand and receives new arrivals into the Kingdom.

To Shuichi, Michael was the perfect angel. He had the purest of light radiating off him wherever he went. His short, platinum blonde hair was like a second son to Earth. His pale icy eyes held more warmth in them than a mother's embrace. Not to mention, the years have always been good to him. He looked no more than if he were in his twenties. And what a position he filled. Being the Lord's right hand man was not an easy job, but it sure was rewarding. Hiro wanted to work along side him, learn from him, and pretty much be like him. This is the kind of life the red head dreamed of in heaven. To Shuichi, Michael was like an older brother.

"So, what are you two planning to do on your day off from training?" Michael asked.

"We were hoping you'd hang out with us today. It's your day off too ya know." Shuichi grinned brightly.

"I'd like to Shuichi, but I'm afraid I have a few businesses to attend to, at least until afternoon rolls around."

"Aw, man!" The Junior angel pouted.

"But once I'm done with everything I'll be sure to find you and then we can spend some time together." The Arch reassured while patting the boy's head.

"Really? You mean it?" Michael had to bail out on their quality time on some occasions because of important business that needed attention. Hopefully, nothing would come up later.

"Yes. And if anything does happen to draw me away, I promise to finish as quickly as possible."

"Cool! Okay, Hiro and I will be waiting for you in the meadows on the outskirts of the Kingdom. Don't be late!" Shuichi shook his finger sternly at the Arch.

"I won't, I won't! You can count on me." Michael smiled.

"'Kay! Let's go Hiro!" The red head gave one last bow to their friend and ran to catch up with Shuichi.

"Hm. That boy… always so energetic. Good thing there's nothing around here he can get into trouble with." The blonde shook his head and left with the other Arch's.

----------------------------------

----------------------------------

Shuichi plopped down into the tall grass, limbs spread out, and sighed a sigh of relaxation. His friend came along side him and sat down as well, the slight breeze caressing his locks of red hair.

"Well, I guess we just sit and wait, huh?" Hiro stated.

"Yup. I'm sure Michael's business won't take him long. It usually doesn't." The angel gazed up at the sky. Not a cloud in sight. It was too perfect today.

"Yeah, but you have to consider Shuichi. Michael-sama is a very busy angel, and he can't always hang around with us as long as he's an Arch."

"So? He works all the time! Today is his one day off and I intend to spend it with him! I'm sure he needs the break anyway." He rolled over on his side in a huff.

"Right. But I bet he gets to see things none of us have ever seen. I wonder what it's like to be the Lord's main man? It's so… awesome how he can expel demons in the flick of a wrist." Hiro smiled to himself.

A pause, and then Shuichi rolled back over. "You really admire him, don't you."

"… You could say that." Hiro nodded. "I want to become his underling. That's why I'm always so stiff around him. I want Michael-sama to see me as a diligent student."

"Well, sorry if I'm kinda cramping that style for ya…"

"Naw, you're not doing anything wrong, Shuichi. Besides, if it all came down to choosing between you and becoming an Arch angel, I'd give up that job in a heartbeat." The red head turned to his buddy with soft eyes.

"Aw, thanks man. It's a little mushy, but I'll go with it." The magenta-haired boy grinned.

"No problem."

The two continued their casual conversation while watching the spotless, blue sky.

-------------------------------

-------------------------------

Meanwhile, in the Kingdom's Treasury building, Arch's were carefully counting and storing offerings given from Earth. Little did the humans know, but all the money they throw into their offering plates really does get put to good use. On Earth, there were angels disguised as humans that handled the money in churches and, without anyone knowing, sent the money up to heaven. Michael was busy checking off all the countries they'd collected from on a tablets in his hand, going around the room and seeing how the other Archs were doing.

"Arch Michael." A messenger angel flew in from an open window with a letter in his hand.

"Ah, yes. That's me." He faced the younger man.

"Message from the Archs down at the Pearly Gates." He handed Michael the paper.

The blonde read over the writing, and sighed with a look of discomfort on his face.

"I see. Well, nothing for it I suppose." Michael nodded. "Tell them I'll be down in a moment. I have to finish up here first."

"Yes sir." The messenger then left the same way he came in.

Michael kept looking out that window in dismay.

"Sorry Shuichi. But it looks like I'll be a little late…"

-------------------------------

-------------------------------

It was afternoon in the Kingdom already, and Shuichi was getting impatient.

"Geez. It doesn't take this long for Michael to get things done."

"Maybe he was given a bigger assignment today. I'm sure all Archs have their days." Hiro laid back in the grass with his hands behind his head.

"But he said he'd be here around this time, and wouldn't be late! I swear, when he arrives I'm gonna give him a good talking to…" The Junior crossed his arms in contempt.

"Chill, Shu. He wouldn't break his promise. Michael-sama never has."

"I know. You're right. But I'm just so darn bored!" Shuichi threw his hands into the air in exasperation.

"Whine, whine, whine. Were you like this on Earth too, Shuichi? I don't know if I could handle it…"

A light bulb went off in Shuichi's head.

"Earth?"

"Yeah, it's a planet. The place we used to live. A place where your mind _isn't_. Ever heard of it?" Hiro said sarcastically.

"No, no. That's it! We'll kill some time by going to Earth! I haven't really gotten to see much of it because we've been training so much."

"Shuichi, you've been their a million times. Heck, you used to live there like I said! Why would you want to go there?"

"Well… I haven't been able to actually walk through my neighbourhood lately."

"You just saw it on that one day, remember?"

"Yeah but that was just an overhead look. I want to touch the ground, Hiro. I want to see everything I used to see when I was alive. Don't you?"

"Not really… the place where I lived wasn't exactly too friendly." He turned away.

"Oh, stop being such an old fart! Michael obviously has had his little errand extended, otherwise he wouldn't be late. So let's go! He'll find us later." Shuichi jumped up.

"But that's the thing Shuichi. If anyone does find out we're on Earth, we'll be in a heap of trouble! Junior angels aren't allowed to enter human grounds alone!"

"And? What're they gonna do? Punish us? Cut our wings off? This is heaven, Hiro. Not high school. Besides, no one knows we're here now, so let's go!" And with a flap of his wings, Shuichi took off.

"W-wait! Shuichi!" Hiro got up and followed after him. "We still need supervision!"

"I have you!" The little angel yelled back.

"But I'm a Junior angel too ya know!"

"But you're older than me! That counts!"

"**No, it doesn't!**"

But he wouldn't listen. It was useless talking Shuichi out of something once he'd got the thought stuck in his head.

After a few minutes of flying towards a place Hiro was unfamiliar with, Shuichi stopped at a large tree where the meadow met the forest. Hiro landed next to his friend and looked at what the boy was looking at.

"Wh… what is this?!" The red head shouted.

"Shhh! This is something I came across one day while racing some birds."

The two were staring at a small rip at the base of the tree trunk which held a portal to Earth.

"How did this get here?" Hiro asked, still amazed at this discovery.

"I don't know. It was already here when I found it. I think maybe it was left over from when they had the Battle of the Ages a long time ago."

"You mean the war between angel and demon?"

"One and the same. I don't know how this was made, but I'm guessing it's a result of that."

"Does anyone else know about this?"

"Not that I know of. If someone did, they'd probably tell the Archs and they'd fix it up right away. But this, Hiro, this is our ticket of freedom!"

"Um, no, this is the ticket of danger. Anything could come through this hole, Shuichi! You have to tell someone!"

"No way!"

Hiro sighed and shook his head.

"Listen, Hiro. Once I've had my fun with this hole, and once I'm able to go to Earth whenever I please, I'll tell someone and they'll close it, okay?"

"You'd have to become a Guardian in order to go to Earth by yourself."

"I know."

"Which is practically impossible in your case. You know how badly you're doing in that class."

"Oh, what do you know! I'll become a Guardian sooner or later. You'll see! Now come on, we're wasting time! We have to do this before Michael gets here." Shuichi flew into the hole head first and disappeared within a second.

"Wait, Shui…chi…. Sigh…….. Fine! But only because I don't want you getting into trouble!" Hiro blessed himself, then jumped into the portal as well, praying that no ill misfortune would befall them.

----------------------------------

----------------------------------

A/N: Okay! Done with this chapter. So not all of it was about demons, but I wanted to push forward a bit. Next chapter will be REALLY exciting. It's the meeting of Yuki and Shuichi. You'll love it! Michael will be a regular character of mine throughout this fic. I think you'll all find him a favorite character in the end too. I won't reveal anything though, 'cause it's a surprise. See you next time!

**DEAR REVIEWERS**

**Lol**: Thanks for liking it! I'll update as regularly as possible.

**Dark-chan**: Aw, thanks for the compliment! No, I haven't read that book. It makes me feel good that you think my fic reminds you of a real novel though! Thanks!! Maybe I'll check out that book.


	3. Encounter

A/N: Yay! The exciting chapter has finally arrived! Not that it took long. We're only on chapter 3 anyways… but that's besides the point. Prepare to be amazed and have a million fangasms at once. This part is a little steamy. It isn't a lemon, or even a lime, but it does get a little compromising for Shuichi. Which I find absolutely delicious…

_Chapter 3: Encounter_

"Shuichi! Shuichi, wait up!" Hiro called after his friend in a hurry to catch up.

"C'mon Hiro! If you want to make it as a Guardian, much less an Arch, you'll have to be faster than that!" The boy teased.

"Why you…" The red head got his game face on and raced after his fellow Junior. After catching a wind current, Hiro rode it down to where Shuichi was flying and pressed his wings against his back for aerodynamic speed. When he zoomed pass Shuichi, the boy gave a surprising yelp.

"Ha! Looks like **you're** the one that needs a little more training."

"Huh?! How'd you… oh, that's not fair! You cheated!" The magenta-haired angel increased his speed and shortened his wing span.

"Life isn't fair Shuichi. We learned that when it was taken from us!" Hiro made a good point…

The two angels didn't have a clue where they were going, but their home forgotten, they simply enjoyed being with each other for the limited amount of time they had on Earth.

"Okay! Hold on… phew… I'm getting tired, Hiro." Shuichi stopped in midair and put his hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath.

"And I thought you were the one who wanted to race." The red head flew up next to him with a smug look on his face.

"Hey, our energy decreases by half on Earth, you know that." Shuichi defended himself.

"No excuses! You can save those for when you explain to the teacher why you weren't in class the past few days. Besides, being a Guardian is all about speed. If we don't hurry back to the Lord with our host's prayers and return as quickly as possible, the human could be in danger of spirit demons entering them. Or worse…"

"Demons. Yeah I know. But think about it, there's not many people who pray nowadays. The Lord has declared it himself, people are loosing faith. So it's not like we'll have a ton of prayers to bring up to him. If we're lucky, we'll have enough room to store them and won't have to bring them up until the end of the day!"

"What if you get a monk for a host?"

"Um… well then I feel sorry for the guy that gets him." He shrugged and took off again.

"Oh boy. Where are you going now? In fact where are _we_ going?" Hiro inquired while flying right behind his friend.

"I don't know. I was gonna go visit home, but now I'm not in the mood. How about we explore a little bit?"

"Explore? I don't know. Your explorations are usually what get us into trouble in the Kingdom."

"Yeah, but we're not in the Kingdom, are we?"

"No, but…"

"Then let's go! I haven't toured Earth in months!" Shuichi twirled around in the air with joy.

"Sigh… we better be back before sundown. I don't want no demons coming after us."

"Don't worry, we will! It's late afternoon, we have plenty of time!" Shuichi swooped down to graze against the tree tops below. Hiro trailed behind and looked at the sun.

"Hmm…" His brow furrowed in anxiety, but the Junior angel dismissed his worry and decided to join his friend along the leaves.

----------------------------

----------------------------

"Sorry for all the trouble Michael-sama, but the guy wouldn't stop screaming."

"He was just in a hysterical state. It happens once in a while when a human all of sudden finds themselves not among the living. He probably didn't know he died and was panicking when he appeared here."

"Maybe he died while sleeping?"

"Possibly. Or maybe a car wreck he died instantly from." Michael observed the scene of two of the angels leading the now calmed man to his new quarters. "It's a sad way to go… without being able to say goodbye to your loved ones… dying without the knowledge of it…" The Arch's eyes took on a sad look.

"… M-Micahel-sama? Are you alright?" The gatekeeper asked.

A pause. "… Yes. I'm fine." He turned to the man and smiled, almost too comfortably. "I guess I'll be on my way. If anything else comes up, drop me a message again." The angel spread his dazzling white wings and took off in the direction where Shuichi said to meet up.

The gatekeeper looked up at the Arch until the sun blinded his vision, and when he regained sight Michael was gone.

-------------------------------

-------------------------------

It had been half an hour since Shuichi and Hiro had arrived on Earth. They were having too much fun fooling around to notice anything else. Shuichi had stolen Hiro's crucifix necklace and laughed while dodging his friend's every attempt to grab him.

"You may be fast Hiro, but I'm nimble! I have cat-like reflexes that no one can match up to!" He dangled the jewellery in the red heads face and snagged it out of the air when Hiro's hand came up to snatch it.

"Shuichi, I'm warning you…" Hiro was smirking evilly now, but Shuichi had the upper hand.

"What's the matter? Afraid no one will be around to save you from the demons? You sissy!" Shuichi stuck his tongue out.

"That's it!" Hiro boosted his speed ten fold and tackled an unexpecting Shuichi.

They had a tickled fight for about two minutes until Shuichi gave into Hiro's masterful fingers and threw the necklace on the other side of some bushes.

Hiro got up to retrieve his cross, leaving a panting Shuichi on the ground, and moved his way past the brush. As he bent down to pick it up, the red head angel saw a most pleasing sight.

"Hey Shuichi! Come check this out!" He motioned with his hand.

The pink-haired Junior got on his feet and dragged himself over to where he was. "What? What's so amazing that you're acting like a little school…"

Shuichi stopped and stared with wide eyes at the scene laid out before them.

"… girl."

It was a small clearing with a sparkling blue lake in the very middle. Trees surrounded the area like a fortress and a small rock cliff stopped the water in it's tracks. A gentle waterfall splashed down into the pool, every single bead of liquid reflecting off the sunlight to reveal a mini rainbow.

"Wow…"

"I know…"

"It seems so… sacred."

The place looked completely untouched, like it was meant for some kind of ritual. Sure, heaven was beautiful and all, but it was _supposed_ to be. Now when _Earth_ had a place like this, it was awe inspiring.

"It's awesome how our Lord can make something like this."

"Yeah." Shuichi agreed with his friend. It was an enchanting place. "I bet Michael would love to see this." He sighed breathlessly.

Hiro stayed silent for a while, thinking of something. "Hey, today's our one day to spend with him, so why don't we go get him? It'd be rude for us not to be where we said we'd meet him."

"Oh, right! That's a good idea. But how about I stay here so we don't forget where this place is? I'll wait for you guys."

"Are you sure? I don't want to leave you alone…"

"Don't worry, **mother**. I'm a big boy, I can take care of myself!"

Hiro nodded at his friend, smiled, and took off. "If it gets dark, come back okay?" He shouted back.

"Hey, you're the fastest Junior angel around! It'll be fine!" And with that, Hiro disappeared.

"Sigh… now what? Guess I'll look around this place." Shuichi took a walk along the edge of the pond, admiring how the sun shimmered across the ripples of the water. "This area is close to my town. Why had I never found it when I went exploring on the outskirts?" Shuichi traced his finger through the crystal clear water and a delightful shiver went up his spine. "Mm, the water feels good." After all the flying and tickling, Shuichi was feeling a little worn out and sweaty. Earth took a lot of strength out of an angel.

"Hmmm, maybe, since no ones around…" Shuichi stood and rubbed his chin. He looked intently at the water around the waterfall. It was light blue over there too, which meant it was shallow.

"Well, that's that!" In a split second, the little angel started stripping off his clothes.

----------------------------

----------------------------

Eiri strolled through the forest alone under the shade of the trees. The rapidly lowering sun was welcoming to him, being surrounded by heat 24/7. He ditched his so-called "friends" a while back when they went through a cavern. It was dark so no one could see him leave. Coming to Earth, Eiri had to admit, was one of Aeroth's best ideas yet. A chance to escape that demon pit felt refreshing. Not that he hated it down there, no, no. He completely and _utterly_ loathed it. Heaven wouldn't have been any better, but he probably would've chosen that over where he was today. At least it was room temperature up there.

To him, Eiri didn't think he belonged anywhere. Hell was too… well, whatever it was that made it one of the top ten crappiest places to travel. Heaven was too goody-goody. All the angels up there would treat him like a prince and there'd probably be bird song to wake every one up in the morning… not to mention that, in heaven, everyone's beauty is shown as opposed to how they looked while alive. It'd be torture for him to see all those angel babes walking around with their new perfect bodies and cherubic faces. Huh… cherubic… he made a joke.

On Earth, Eiri made a point to be sexually active in order to keep his sanity from slipping away from him. After being a demon for almost a year now, he found humans to be so useless and irritating… not that he didn't already think that when he was living.

Eiri enjoyed his old life compared to heaven or hell. It was a place in between good and evil, a place where he didn't have to choose sides. A place where he, Eiri Yuki, was able to fit in.

And now, because of that stupid mistake he made so long ago, he ended up here, with guys like… cringe… Aeroth.

Oh, rapture and bliss.

Alright, enough with the negativity. He came to Earth for some down time, no more thinking about your god awful life in Hell. Focus on what's around you now…

Eiri concentrated on the softly waving trees, the swaying grass, the cute little bunnies hopping into their cute little holes to feed their cute little babies… okay, maybe that was getting a little too deep.

He instead closed his eyes and decided to focus on sounds rather than sight. He kept walking though, completely capable of navigating without a vision of where he was going.

He heard the rustling leaves, the skittering of animal feet, the low howl of the wind, and… running water?

Did someone leave the faucet running? Where was it coming from? Maybe it was a stream, or a creek? Eiri was anxious to remember what water tasted like again. Angels and demons didn't need food or water to survive. Just the air they breath. But it didn't mean they couldn't eat or drink, it just wouldn't have any effect on them.

The blonde demon followed the trickling sound until it got to be louder, more like a bath running. Then as he got closer, the water was more forceful, like a waterfall. He made his way through some brush and peered into a wide open clearing consisting of a lake with a waterfall at the end coming from a cliff. He found the water source.

It was a quaint little place, away from the rest of civilization, away from the rest of nature even. It was like one of those sacred springs a traveller would magically come upon in the mountains… and then get smitten for discovering it by some great divine force who protected it. Almost every wilderness story he heard had this scenario tied in somehow.

Eiri stood at the edge of the forest encasing this clearing, observing the rest of the area and wondering if anyone knew about this place, until he saw something else that peaked his curiosity. It looked like some sort of animal in the waterfall doing something…

That's when he realized…

It wasn't an animal…

A body, a human body, as limber as a grape vine, was bathing underneath the flow of the waterfall. Maybe this really was a spring… and that was the unfortunate traveller?

The creature was letting it's face get drenched in the water, running hands through it's rose-colored locks and down it's chest. It's back faced Eiri, one leg slightly propped up on a small stone he assumed. The sensual curve of it's back lead down to it's lower area and nicely shaped legs. He couldn't tell because of the waterfall abstracting the picture of this person if it was a man or a woman.

Whatever the case, Eiri had never seen something so elegant, so enticing, so… ominously inspiring.

…A water nymph? Were they real?

He pushed these ridiculous thoughts out of the way and continued watching the form cleanse itself in fervor. He was beginning to feel like some kind of pervert, but finally the creature emerged from the watery cage.

The person threw it's shoulder length hair out of it's face in one motion and just stood there, letting the water drip from the face, to the neck, to the collar bone, and down the rest of the way. And before Eiri could examine the gender of this perfect creature, those big violet eyes opened right up, burning like the blue of a flame at the water that surrounded it… or more precisely, _him_.

Yes, upon further notification, this was indeed a male. But a human? He felt there was something more…

Just as quickly as the demon could blink, the stranger looked up and saw him standing at the shore of the pool with that heated gaze.

Neither could move. They stared into each other's eyes, looking for a reaction, any at all. But none came. Eiri kept his ground, closing his mouth, and didn't intend to lose this staring contest.

Shuichi didn't know what to do. He was panicking, but at the same time, he was intrigued. Who was this guy? Could he see him? Humans don't have the ability to see angels. But why was he looking at him so intently? The man looked like an angel himself with that golden hair and heavenly face. Michael almost couldn't compare…

It was a connection. A connection beyond human proportions. Something that could only be read from between worlds in order to understand it. What was this tug at their hearts? What made them so stock still after getting a glance of one another's eyes? Why was it so hard to explain?

Why, all of a sudden, did that feeling of something missing… disappear?

Why…

"Yo Eiri!"

… did they have to show up at a time like this?

A/N: Oh no! Here comes Yuki's friends! What's gonna happen next? I'll definitely be putting up the next chapter right away. Even I'm impatient to see what I come up with! I assure you readers that the next chapter will be a productive and exciting one. A few secrets will be revealed (or at least part of them), and who knows how that encounter will effect our two star-crossed lovers… what's more, what will those demons do to poor little Shu?! Good thing I'm so passionate about this fic, or you'd have to wait a long time to find out.

**DEAR REVIEWERS**

**HyperAnko**: Aw, thanks for the virtual hug! I don't get many of those.

**rynn**: And you shall read more, because I'll be working on this story a lot along with My Chobitchan, which I also suggest you to read! It's a Gravi fic as well with just a few Chobit related events.


	4. When the Sun Sets part 1

**A/N: **Sorry I haven't updated lately, but I was away for a week at church camp. I always go to it b/c it's my favorite camp of the year!! Anyways, I know you're all dying to see what happens next after Shuichi's encounter with Yuki and the other demons, so here's the fourth chapter of Worth of Sin!

_Chapter 4: When the Sun Sets - Part 1_

The three demons came rustling through the bushes, Aeroth leading the pack. He brushed some black strands of hair out of his face and put a hand on Yuki's shoulder with force.

"Thought you escaped us, huh Yuki-kun? Well don't forget that this nose of mine can smell burning ash from miles away. And you should've known that I have perfect vision in darkness. I saw you sneaking out of that cave you sly bastard." He playfully shook the blonde in which Yuki detested. "Good thing too, wouldn't want you getting lost in this big old forest all alone." He snickered.

The other two laughed at their boss's antics until Hideki noticed something pink in the distance. "Hey, what's that?" He pointed to Shuichi who was too stunned to move. What in hell was going on?

"Huh?" Aeroth glanced over at the petite figure standing in the water, wide violet eyes staring at the group like he'd just been caught shop lifting.

He stared back.

And then… Aeroth grinned.

"Well what do you know?" He moved toward the edge of the pond. "Fancy to see something like this here."

"What are you talking about Aeroth?" Cassius asked.

"He's just a human, Aeroth. Leave him alone." Yuki said sternly.

"Hah!" The dark-haired demon slightly turned toward his friends. "Is that what you think?"

The blonde's eyes narrowed.

"I'm surprised none of you could tell that…"

He turned back around to look directly into those curious purple eyes.

"… he's an angel."

Everyone gasped, except Yuki. Earlier he had noticed something different about this "human" and figured that he might be one of the Lord's children. An angel. It wasn't until Aeroth said it directly that he confirmed it. Aeroth had the uncanny ability to see through a creature and automatically know what type of creature it was. Therefore, he could tell right off the bat that this boy was indeed white-winged. An angel.

No wonder Yuki got that warm feeling before. Angels were able to give you warm fuzzies like that if you're not paying attention. It was usually very unpleasant to a demon, but it didn't seem to bother Yuki all that much…

"Wow! I didn't know there were any angels in this forest!" Hideki marvelled over Shuichi.

"I don't think there are. Maybe he's lost? Or maybe he's a fallen angel? There's a lot more of those around nowadays…" Cassius wondered to himself.

"Well, if he is lost, we should help him out, right?" Aeroth kept his sleazy smile in place.

"Man, look at him. He has a body like a girl." Hideki licked his lips.

Cassius agreed, "Wonder why he's the only one out here. Didn't his elders ever teach him about proper safety while on Earth? Sunset is only a few minutes away."

Shuichi sucked in a breath of air. He knew who these guys were. The way they were talking just now, their ability to see him, and…

Aeroth let out his wings, as black as charcoal.

… and their wings.

They were demons.

Shuichi's pulse quickened ten fold, and his heart felt like it would jump out of his chest any minute. Why were their demons all the way out here?! Why in this place?! And that blonde guy… was he one of them too? He must be. The demons were talking to him earlier, and humans can't see demons either.

Crap!

This was not a situation the little angel ever thought he'd face. The other two demons made their wings appear as well and spread them. All three lifted from the ground and glided over to the helpless boy. What would they do? Beat him? Eat him?… Kill him? He'd heard some stories of what demons do to their prey… Shuichi didn't want to imagine all those things happening to him…

Yuki stayed at the pond's shore and looked on with emotionless eyes, but inside he was wondering whether this was a good idea. Sure, demons had their fun with angels sometimes, but it was rare to see one alone. Usually a Junior like this one (he could tell because of his timid nature) wouldn't go out on Earth alone. Maybe an Arch or a Guardian would escort the kid, but after scanning the area, there were no other angels about. Any moment, a fleet of angels could come out and cause some trouble for them.

Of course, Aeroth wouldn't mind having a little tussle with enemy. He was just demented that way…

He saw Aeroth and his lackeys hovering over the water right in front of the pink-haired angel, their toes barely touching the surface. He didn't want to get involved either way, so Yuki decided to stay on the side lines until they had their fill of tormenting.

Aeroth was the first to speak to the angel. "Well aren't you a pretty one?"

Shuichi looked at him wide-eyed.

"Tell me, what's a white-winged like you doing out here…" He gestured to the scenery around them. "… all alone?"

Shuichi was too frightened to speak at first, but his inner irrational side came out as soon as the guy gave him a smug smile.

"W-what's it to you demons? Is there a law against this or something?!"

"You know, I'm not sure. But I gotta say that body of yours has to be some sort of crime, mitsukai-chan." He responded lewdly.

Shuichi blushed heavily and crouched down in the water to hide his body from their prying eyes. Great… not only are they demons, but their perverts as well.

"Keep your comments to yourself, oni-kun!" He said with malice.

The others just laughed.

"Wow! This kid's a real hoot! I can't wait to see how spunky he is after we're finished with him." Aeroth's grin grew darker.

The demons were advancing on him. Unlike what humans believe, demons didn't mind getting wet. It may be uncomfortable to them, but it's not like they'd melt if it touched them.

And by the looks on the demons' faces, these guys didn't look like they'd care about getting wet in order to obtain their prey.

'Think Shuichi, think! What were we taught to do when demons attack?!' The boy looked around the area for some kind of weapon to use against them, but nothing came into sight.

"You can forget trying to get away, because I'm hell's fastest flyer, also known as the Speed Demon. And I doubt your little friends are gonna find a lost lamb like you all the way out here." Aeroth closed in on the angel with lustful eyes full of a smoldering fire.

Shuichi waded back from the slowly approaching demons and was getting closer to the waterfall behind him.

'Wait!' He thought and grabbed onto what was supposed to be something around his neck. Unfortunately, it wasn't there.

"Huh? Oh no… where is it?!" He looked past the demons and saw his clothes and crucifix necklace on the rocks where the blonde demon stood. "The one time I really need it…"

"Aw, what's wrong? Can't call for help? Yeah, I've encountered angels with those things before, but I was always quick to the trigger and none of them stood a chance."

"Aeroth smacked 'em down before they even had a chance to press the button." Cassius smirked all-knowingly.

"W-what?!" Shuichi's eyes expanded in horror.

"Now that you know what you're dealing with, it's useless to run. Just sit back and let us have our fun, little angel." Aeroth extended his black claws, poised and ready strike if the boy decided to outsmart them.

The Junior angel didn't have a clue about what to do when their crucifixes were out of reach during a demon attack. If he tried to fly, the apparent leader of the group would slash his wings to bits, not to mention his friends were right by him. Going underwater wouldn't do anything either. He could only face the lustful demons before him with dread and pray to the Lord that a miracle would happen. Oh, why had he decided to do this in the first place! Hiro was right… and the sun was already touching the horizon. So soon?

"I get first go with him. You two hold him down." Aeroth commanded.

Shuichi started panicking.

Yuki watched with mixed feelings. Should he watch, or should he leave? It didn't matter really, but the blonde didn't particularly like things like this so maybe it was best he go before Aeroth notices him and asks him to join in. But before he could turn away, those same violet eyes gazed at his own, pleading for mercy or anything to save him. Yuki's brow furrowed lightly at the sight and he looked down at the clothes and crucifix laying on the boulder next to him.

So that's what the boy wanted. To call for help.

He couldn't from where he was because his S.O.S signal was right here. The demon stared at the gleaming red gem in the middle of the cross necklace and figured that was the button they push to bring Archs in on the scene. Yuki went over to the trinket, inspected it, and picked it up in his left hand, the other hand in his pocket. The ruby turned a brilliant crimson in the orange glow of the sun setting sky. What a grand gift from their Lord.

Yuki looked back at the angel now struggling in the arms of Hideki and Cassius, desperately trying to hit, scratch, and bite his way free. He sure was feisty for such a shy creature. But the boy's strength couldn't match that of three demons, and Aeroth was ready to claim his prize.

"Your flailing and squirming around have only enhanced my desire for you, little angel. I haven't had a good fuck in a while. Maybe you can satisfy me until my next prey comes around?" He tried grabbing the boy's legs, but Shuichi was kicking with all his might, nearly hitting Aeroth in the face.

"Don't touch me you filthy demon! I won't let you do this to me!"

"Oh really?" He put on a chesire cat grin. "Who's gonna stop me? Your God?"

"…" Shuichi didn't know how to respond as water and sweat slid down his petrified face.

"That's what I thought." The dark-winged laughed and managed to snatch one of his ankles, yanking it out to the side.

"Let's get started, shall we?" Aeroth said in husky growl while lowering himself to Shuichi's level.

The Junior angel's fear had filled him up to the brim and it poured out as hot tears down his cheeks. There was nothing he could do. No one could help him. His crucifix out of reach, Hiro gone… he brought it upon himself though. That's all he could say.

He brought it upon himself…

'Father…'

A rushing sound filled the demons' ears. They all looked to where the noise was coming from and saw that the water behind them had a life of it's own! The large wave came crashing down on all of them except for Aeroth, who flew out of the way just in the nick of time. Hideki and Cassius stood up in the water, sputtering and coughing out all the water that had gotten into their lungs.

"What the hell was that?!" Hideki shouted while wiping water from his eyes.

"It was like a tidal wave! In a pond?" Cassius scanned the place for any sign of the possessed wave.

Aeroth stayed silent, still flapping in the air and staring down at the water. 'I doubt that was anything but natural.' He told himself while examining the area. 'Where's that kid? He couldn't have done this, could he? No… it's much too difficult for a young angel to pull of that sort of magic. Then who…' The demon noticed something coming out of the water near the falls.

"Huh?" He tensed, ready for any action coming his way.

The other two thugs turned to see a large orb of water rising from the depths of the pond and levitating in the air. Inside was the pink-haired angel, seemingly unconscious, and protected by the ball of liquid.

"It's the kid!"

"How'd he get in there? Is it a shield?!"

"Quiet you idiots!" Aeroth yelled at his noisy companions. He continued to analyse the situation, his mind deep in thought and red eyes burning.

Shuichi's eyes fluttered open to be filled with the sight of the three demon surrounding him. He screamed, but only bubbles came out of his mouth. He was… underwater? But he could see land. What was going on?

'This is almost like one of his spells…' Shuichi thought about the only person who was able to use this kind of magic.

As that idea struck him, he looked next to him and saw a blurry picture of white moving up and down. Were those… wings?

Outside the rippling water orb was none other than the man responsible for this clever water trick.

The two lackeys gasped. "No way…"

"It can't be…"

Aeroth's face did not falter.

Shuichi's eyes would have been crying salty tears of joy now if it weren't for the water surrounding his body.

"Michael…"

----------------------------

----------------------------

Hiro saw the rip in dimensions they went through earlier and flew up into the hole with ease. Heaven was brighter on the other side and he had to squint at the brightness of this holy land. The red head was worried about leaving his friend all alone on Earth and wasn't sure if Michael would exactly like it if he found out they were there by themselves, but he was already here so might as well do what he came to do.

Hiro wasn't sure where the Arch was at, but he said he'd be here to meet them. It was already a little past that time though so he expected Michael-sama was probably caught up in one thing or another. The fellow Junior angel didn't want to wait around though since Earth was nearing sunset and Shuichi was still there, so he flapped his wings and headed for the direction of the Kingdom to find Michael.

'I wonder why he hasn't shown up yet… he's not usually this late.' Hiro wasn't paying attention to where he was going and almost ran smack dab into another angel.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I wasn't looking where I was…" Hiro turned to see the person and was taken by surprise. "Michael-sama! I didn't know it was you."

"Hello Hiro. Were you leaving for the day?" He smiled kindly.

"Uh, n-no! I was actually going to look for you." He stuttered.

"Yes, I'm sorry about being late again. Some business came up and… well, you know." He gave a wave of his hand.

"Right. I understand." Hiro bowed.

"So I presume Shuichi is waiting back at the field?"

"Uhhh, actually… well, kinda." Great. Now what was he supposed to say? Now that he thought about it, Michael probably wouldn't be to pleased to find that Shuichi was on Earth _alone_.

"Hm? Where is he then?" He asked politely, head cocking to one side.

"……" Hiro didn't want to speak.

"… Hello? Earth to Hiro!" Michael tapped his head playfully and laughed at the boy's blank daze.

"Exactly!" He suddenly shouted at the Arch.

"W… what? What was that just now?" He smiled warily.

"What you just said. That's where Shuichi is. Earth."

Michael paused.

"We were just hanging around waiting for you and Shuichi took me to a dimension to Earth. He's waiting for us at a clearing near his neighborhood. I told him we shouldn't do this since it's against the rules, but you know how stubborn he is, right? So he told me to come back and get you so that we could all enjoy the scenery together." Hiro took a deep breath from his quick ranting.

Michael still had that frozen look on his face making the Junior angel quite nervous. After a few moments, the Arch finally spoke.

"Shuichi… is still on Earth?"

"Yeah… why? There was still plenty of daylight when I left, so it's not like he's in danger or anything, right?" He shrugged.

This information made the Arch go pale.

"Michael-sama? Michael-sama, what's wrong?" Hiro looked up worriedly at his superior.

"Hiro…" He spoke again. "… you do realized that it's Daylight savings time on Earth, don't you?"

"Okay, but what does that have to do with anythi-"

BAM

It hit him.

-------------------------------

-------------------------------

And that's why Michael was here now. Facing off against three malicious demons and protecting his dear companion from harm.

Once he got the news from Hiro, Michael ordered the Junior to tell him where the accidental dimension rip was, and that's where they went. He flew with his white wings pressed against his back for maximum speed, feeling a presence of danger nearby. Hopefully Shuichi wasn't part of that danger… Michael didn't want the risk of Hiro getting hurt if worst came to worst, so he commanded the Junior angel send help from the other Archs. There were definitely some demons close to here. He could feel their aura radiating from the forest beyond. He increased speed if at all possible.

Michael had surrounded the Junior angel with water from the pond to keep the demons away from him. He saw their grimy hands trying grope at Shuichi's helpless form and conducted a form of defense spell right away. He then took his place right next to the water orb, his pale blue eyes staring coldly at his enemies.

He wondered for a moment why Shuichi hadn't called for help, but then saw that he didn't have his clothes or his crucifix with him. If he hadn't come at the right time…

"Who are you!" One of the demons yelled and pointed at his glowing figure.

Michael turned to the group and merely glowered at them.

"Is it another angel?" The other demon asked.

"Great! Just what we need! Maybe it's the kid's friend or something."

"So he did have a companion with him. Aeroth I thought you said he was alone!"

Michael's eyes widened considerably. Even Shuichi noticed through his watery barrier the discomfort on his friend's face.

Aeroth stared at the Arch with the same calculating gaze as Michael. No one spoke, sensing something strange coming from the two.

Aeroth was the first who smiled.

"Well… it's been a long time, hasn't it?… Michael-chan."

----------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: **"WTF?! He knows him? What's going on?!" I'm sure that's what some of you are thinking. Was it an exciting chapter or what? The first action you see in this whole story! I'll get into the relationship between Michael and Aeroth in later chapters. What happened to Yuki in all this? You'll see soon enough! And yes, angels can breath in water since they're not technically alive anymore, but I'll also explain that in the next chapter since some people don't take time to read my author's notes. Chou!

**DEAR REVIEWERS:**

**The Lone Wolfcub Gang** - You give me the cookies, and I provide the chapters…. Hmmm… not a bad idea:D

**HyperAnko** - Glad you liked how this chapter ended instead of whining about there being a cliff hanger like some people do. I don't do it on purpose really, I just want to stop the chapter there, or maybe I'm just lazy. But I don't want to keep you guys in too much suspense that it angers you b/c I know how that feels, believe me… anyway, yippee for more virtual hugs!! XD

**Random Panic **- Yay! You didn't complain about the cliff hanger either! I like all of yall's attitudes : ) Thanks for the review!

**Xunxin** - Here's the chapter to answer your questions! Hope you enjoyed it: )

**Eve** - I know what you mean. Demon/angel fics are one of my fav type of Gravi stories to read. Let us hope they live on! XD

**alaine** - Aw, thanks! I'll update My Chobitchan soon, promise! But just to let you know, I'll be gone this coming week on vacation, so I may not get my update in until after that. Just a heads up for you!

**NOTICE TO ALL READERS**I'll be gone on vacation this coming week, so there won't be any updates until after that! I'll try to put up some more chapters before then, but the trip is only a day away, so it would be difficult! Until then, chou:3


	5. When the Sun Sets part 2

**A/N:** Yeah sorry I haven't uploaded in a while. It's been like, what, two months at least? Well now that I'm settled in college and have my laptop I can write again!! I got a sudden inspiration just now so I'm gonna put it to good use! So here's the next chapter of Worthy of Sin!

_Chapter 5: When the Sun Sets - Part 2_

"What are you doing here…" Michael asked this with all the seriousness an angel could have, but his face told differently, distress making it's way to the Arch's features.

"Heh." Aeroth was getting a strange kick out of this sudden meeting. "Maybe I should be posing that question on you as well? Aren't you supposed to be up there with all your upper crust buddies, answering the silly humans' prayers?"

Michael didn't react to this statement for he knew it was a form of taunting.

"Aeroth! Who is this guy?!" His lackeys asked.

"But seriously Michael-chan. What brings you all the way down here to earth? From what I've heard, Archs aren't the ones who make trips to the humans' world. Is that because you're all to worried about getting your precious hands dirty over sinners like them?"

"Aeroth." Michael said with sternness in his voice. The demon was doing this on purpose to get a rise out of the angel. "You should know better than to do evil upon the Lord's creatures." His gaze narrowed.

"Oh what, you care for this boy? He's only a Junior, am I right?" He smirked at the angel still inside the protective orb.

Shuichi stuck his tongue out at the demon.

This made him laugh.

"So what is he?"

Michael didn't understand what Aeroth was trying to say.

"Someone you've been playing around with? A new lover perhaps? That hurts me Michael-chan." He feigned a pained expression.

This suggestion hit the Arch pretty hard. His brow furrowed with an unknown emotion.

The other two demons and Shuichi weren't sure what was going on, but they wanted answers.

"Um… Michael? What… is he talking about?"

"Hey, Aeroth! What the hell is going on? I don't get what you guys are saying!"

"Me neither! You gonna tell us or what?"

Michael and Aeroth's gaze didn't falter. The first to speak was the demon.

"Not many know this, but…"

"Aeroth…" Michael began to warn him.

"… we used to be pretty good friends, this guy and me." He smirked. Michael glared at him. The demon smirked at the Arch's uneasiness.

"Friends?" Cassius repeated in a bewildered tone.

"Ah!" Shuichi gasped. "With… a demon?"

"He wasn't always a demon, Shuichi…" Michel reassured, his shoulders slumping a little.

"Wasn't… always? …! You mean… he used to be…"

"Yes. Aeroth was once an angel himself."

"Bingo!" The said demon said in English.

"WHAT?! Aeroth, you never told us that!" Hideki almost fell backwards.

"Damn. You always have to ruin the fun don't you Michael-chan." He shrugged playfully.

"Don't call me that." The Arch glared.

"Why not? That's how it used to be, right? Remember? Those days in Heaven?" His facial expression was calmer now, more nostalgic?

Michael looked down. "How could I forget…" He said quietly. Only Shuichi and Aeroth could hear him.

All this troubled Shuichi. First, he was being attacked by demons, then Michael came to save the day, and now they were talking about something totally irrelevant to the situation at hand. So they knew each other very well a long time ago. And that demon… did he really used to be an angel? The Junior couldn't imagine such a beast being one of the Lord's children. He had such a bad attitude, not to mention he was being so disrespectful to an Arch! They must have been **really** close for him to address Michael like that.

"I advise you to leave now if you do not want to face any trouble."

Shuichi was snapped out of his thoughts when Michael spoke.

"Trouble? Aren't you usually gentle beings? Hm. Maybe I've rubbed off on you."

"Begone. I won't tolerate you presence any longer." He gave a nasty glare to the demon.

Aeroth was frowning, but the corner of his mouth seemed to rise up a bit in amusement.

"Right. You were always a stick in the mud Michael. Guess nothing's changed since then, huh?"

Michael recoiled a bit.

"What should we do Aeroth? There's three of us and only one of him. We could take him." Hideki made a fist.

"You idiot! He's an Arch! You think of couple of low ranking demons like us could go up against something like that?!", said Cassius.

"He's right." Aeroth agreed. The other two looked at him for a plan. "Let's go."

"Huh?! We're just gonna leave? What about the _little_ angel?"

"Forget it. He's not worth getting into a fight over." Aeroth turned and started making his way towards the edge of the forest.

"But… boss!"

The higher demon ignored the other's protests. Michael and Shuichi watched the trio turn away.

"Well, it was nice seeing you again… Arch angel Michael." Aeroth said coldly. In one foul swoop, he flapped his black wings and took off to the skies along with his lackeys.

Once the demons were out of sight, Michael still looked off to where they disappeared. Shuichi did the same then focused his gaze on the Arch. What was going on? Shuichi could tell there was something deeper hidden between those two. But what was it? He'd never seen Michael so depressed after such an encounter. And that guy, Aeroth was it? He didn't seem too happy about the meeting either. Something happened with them in the past, and Shuichi was restless to know what it was, but now probably wouldn't be the right time to ask. After all, Michael just saved him from a bunch of crazy demons and… wait!

The pink-haired angel swiftly looked toward where he saw the first demon, the one with golden colored hair.

He wasn't there anymore.

Shuichi didn't understand why he hadn't joined his buddies when they were attacking him. He just… stood there, watching. Is that how demons get their sick kicks?!

He blushed at the memory of their eyes connecting for the first time. Those swimming saffron eyes… and his perfectly calm expression. When he remembered that he had been naked at the time, his blush increased.

'Gah! A demon saw me naked!' Of course, those other three did too… but that didn't seem to matter at the moment.

As he was thinking all this, the orb around him started to dissipate. His body plopped into the water unceremoniously as the liquid shield rested back into the large pond.

"Pleh! Alright, that's enough water for one day…" He spit some out of his mouth. He noticed that Michael hadn't said anything for a while and glanced up at the Arch. Would he be mad? Would he tell their Lord? Would he get in serious trouble for coming down to earth without permission? He awaited the worst.

But nothing happened. Michael simply stood hovering over the water and stared off into space. His thoughts lost to the gentle breeze for a moment. He heard a sound to his left and remembered why he was here in the first place. He looked over and saw the dripping wet Shuichi sitting in the water, still naked as the day he was born.

"Ah, Shuichi!" Michael landed in the water and bent down to help him up. "Are you alright? Did they hurt you?"

"You finally notice me." He said jokingly.

"I-I'm sorry Shuichi. I was just… I…" He couldn't think up an explanation for his ignorance.

"It's okay Michael. I'm fine. They didn't get a chance to do anything to me." He stood and tried to brush himself of the mud he got on himself. "Thanks you… for saving me."

Michael smiled as well. "Of course." But his features were then replaced by worry. "But why were you down here all by yourself?! It's dangerous on earth for a Junior like you!"

"I'm sorry Michael. I… I know I shouldn't have, but I just wanted…"

"Hm?"

"… I wanted you… to see this beautiful place with me. You're working so much I… don't get to spend time with you anymore." He lowered his head in shame.

Michael's face turned soft. He didn't realize how much the boy had been missing him. Work was work, but if it was affecting Shuichi this much, maybe he should ask for more time off…

"Shuichi… I'm an Arch. It's hard for me to-"

"Yeah I know. You're busy a lot. You can't help it. I think I'm just being selfish…" He shook his head of excess water.

"Shuichi…" Michael couldn't respond.

"But hey, more importantly, it's getting a little cold out… and it's dark. I'm ready to go home." He grinned and started heading for the shore.

"Shuichi…" Michael brought a hand to his head and rubbed it. "If Hiro hadn't found me when he did…"

"Huh? Hiro? You ran into him?"

"Yes. He's the one who told me you were on earth. And at _night_ of all times. You know how bad things get at night? Demons are out and about. Haven't you learned this in your studies yet?"

"You're right. I know. But like I said. It's boring being in Heaven by myself. So I wanted you, Hiro and me to hang out a little. I needed a change of setting." Shuichi went towards the rock where he laid his clothes and started dressing himself.

"Hm." Michael decided to drop the subject since it wasn't going anywhere and simply smiled.

At least the little angel was okay. That was the important thing. When he saw those demons grabbing his friend his heart nearly stopped.

"Well, we better get back soon. Hiro will be worried. I don't know what I'm going to tell the other Archs but…"

"Don't worry, Michael. I'll tell the truth and I'll say you had nothing to do with it. Besides, I'm sure the Lord knows about everything that just happened. He has eyes everywhere you know." Shuichi shrugged and put his hand on the rock to pick up his crucifix necklace.

Unfortunately for him, it wasn't there.

"Huh?" Shuichi grappled the stone for his necklace, searched around it, and under it but didn't find a glimpse of gold. "WHAT THE HELL?!"

"Shuichi!" Michael reprimanded him for saying such foul language.

"M-my necklace! It's gone! Where did it go?!" He went into the shallows of the pond and stuck his hands in, groping for anything metal.

"Oh, you lost your crucifix?"

"I didn't lose it! Someone stole it! I bet it was those demons…" His eyes burned a loathing fire. "Damn them! How could they get so low!" He clenched his fists dramatically.

"Uh, Sh-Shuichi…" Michael waved his hands lightly to calm the raging angel down, but without success.

"They'll be sorry the day they ever messed with Shuichi Shindou!"

"That was today."

"Damn them!" He purposely ignored the Arch's words.

"We'll just have to get you a new one is all. We have plenty."

"Yeah but!... That was the one you gave me…" Shuichi wilted, his eyes sad.

"Then I'll be sure to give one to you again." He smiled and put an arm around the boy. "Now let's go. I've already contacted the Archs and told them that everything is alright."

"You did?"

"Yes. Remember, us Archs can link telekinetically." He winked.

"Ah, right." Shuichi blinked up at his elder. 'Michael is so cool. No wonder Hiro wants to study under him.'

With that, and one last look at the stone where his crucifix had been, the two angels flew high up to the dimension rip towards home.

Aeroth's feet landed thoughtfully on the black, cracked ground of Hell along with two other pairs of feet. He made his way to a cliff overlooking a great expansion of Hell and focused his blood red eyes on the view before him. Cassius and Hideki were too afraid to say anything, just staring at their leader's back, clueless as ever.

But with stubbornness getting the better of him, Hideki puffed up his chest and said, "Aeroth. What was that all about? Demons don't run from a challenge and we just put our tail between our legs and left! That's not what the Aeroth I know would have done."

No response.

Cassius got up the courage to say something as well. "Yeah! I mean, you're the strongest demon in Hell next to Lord Satan himself! You could have taken that guy and the other angel at the same time if you wanted to! Why didn't you?"

There was a long eerie wind howling through the craggy rocks of the nearby canyon. The lackeys awaited an answer from their so-called fearless leader.

Aeroth opened his mouth slowly, was quiet for a second, and then spoke.

"Did you know that there exists a place worse than hell itself?"

"Huh?" The two demons were perplexed by the sudden change of subject.

"It's a place where no living thing can survive. Even demons fear it. The humans sent to Hell are put there if they decide they don't want to be turned. Too bad they don't know the fate awaiting them.

Cassius and Hideki got a sudden chill up their spine. "Aeroth… are you talking about… gulp… Calypso?"

The dark-haired demon smirked. "When I was sent to Hell by God himself, I was apart of that abyss. At the time, I didn't care. I wanted to be alone, to curse myself, to be away from the rest of the world. Everything I ever knew was dead to me." He had a far off look in his eyes, as if a painful memory had found it's way into his heart again.

They listened intently. It wasn't often that Aeroth share his life story with them.

"But someone saved me. Someone actually pulled me out of that black pit. Do you know who it was?"

"W-who?" The redheaded Cassius asked, mildly frightened.

"Why the devil himself, of course. Only he has the power to put people in or out of something so terrible and horrifying. After all, he's the one who created such a devastating place.

"He gave me a proposition. I become his right hand man, and I shall be spared from Calypso. How could I refuse? He would have put me right back in if I didn't accept his generous offer. It was the only act of… _kindness_, you could say, that I would ever see him perform."

The story was getting interesting.

"After that, he personally trained me into becoming one of the greatest warriors Hell has ever known. Later on I was called the Speed Demon for my quick reflexes and uncanny ability to fly faster than a Peregrine Falcon. I was unstoppable, and I always have been."

"True that!" Hideki yelled and Cassius agreed with a smirk.

"But…"

Uh oh, they thought. The "but"…

"… I didn't think I'd run into the very thing that put me into such a deep depression during my time in Calypso."

"Huh? "

"What's that boss?"

"…" Aeroth didn't speak anymore after that. Instead, he just smiled ominously, and flew off into the flaming horizon, leaving his two companions dazed and confused.

Elsewhere, the blonde demon, Eiri Yuki, was strolling through the forest still, enjoying the quiet evening by himself. He stopped in an area that had a moonbeam fluttering down through the trees and looked up at the silver globe above. His golden eyes mixed with he metallic colors and made them as bright as he sun. Both hands were tucked in his pockets.

Hanging out one of the pockets was a golden chain, a crucifix with a crimson stone attached at he end of it. It too, glittered like a small sun in the waning of the earth's moonlight.

**A/N:** HA HA! Yuki stole Shuichi's necklace XD But you know what that means, don't you? They shall meet again!! Hope this chapter was informative enough for you. Now you know that Aeroth and Michael had a past once. They're gonna be some major characters for this story, so you'll hear about them a lot. But for now, chou!


End file.
